The overall objective of the MBRS Program at Coppin State College is to increase the involvement of both faculty and minority students in biomedical research activities. The program will provide (1) release time for faculty members and support for selected students to participate in research projects: (2) opportunity for students to interact with accomplished scientists; and (3) means by which students become engaged in a variety of enrichment activities and programs both on and off campus. To accomplish the above goals, support is being requested to fund 2 projects and enrichment component. Enrichment activities will be designed to (1) provide a motivating force to students; (2) increase our students' cognitive awareness of contemporary research trends and resulting career options; and (3) provide exposure to state-of-the-art biomedical research techniques and instrumentation. Project 1 (Dr. Owens): Objectives for this project for the next funding period include the continued adaptation of IBV to various culture systems; detailed analysis of virus polypeptides; and preparation of a manuscript for publication. Project 2 (Dr. Wu): The objectives for FY88 include the development of a experimental procedure for the analysis of high molecular weight protein-atrazine conjugates and the generation of data for publication.